1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for controlling light. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used as display devices because of their ability to display high-quality images while using a relatively low amount of power. In the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal molecules have specific orientations based on the long, bar-shaped and flat molecular structure thereof, and the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules is important in determining the light transmittance of the liquid crystal cells in the liquid crystal panel.
The orientation of liquid crystal molecules is determined by the electrode layer of the pixel structure. The different types of arrangements for the conventional electrode layer include Multi-Domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) obtained by rubbing or the introduction of protrusions, Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA), Polymer-Stabilized Alignment (PSVA) and vertical insulating pattern with full indium-tin-oxide (ITO). The electrodes of the PVA and PSVA technologies mainly have the ITO electrode formed on a flat insulating layer, whereas the electrode of the vertical insulating pattern with full ITO uses a patterned vertical insulating layer combined with an overlaying block conductive layer to form the final patterned electrode. That is, the vertical insulating pattern with full ITO uses an insulating layer with surface relief together with an overlaying electrode layer having the substantially same thickness to obtain the final patterned electrode structure; however, when using the conventional electrode arrangement based on the vertical insulating pattern with full ITO design, several drawbacks such as unstable orientation, dark-state light leakage and slow liquid crystal response time may occur.
In view of the foregoing, there exist problems and disadvantages in the existing technology that await further improvement. However, those of ordinary skill in the art have been unable to find solutions to such problems and disadvantages.